


Imbolc Love

by Hannah_Girl



Series: Rare-pair Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Holiday, Imbolc, SPN Rare Pair Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl
Summary: Created for the Supernatural Rare-pair Bingo 2020. Square filled: Holiday
Relationships: Castiel's Female Vessel/Hannah (Supernatural)
Series: Rare-pair Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687945





	Imbolc Love

Hannah followed the path along the hills towards the big stone barn. After she woke every morning, it was her job to milk the cows before setting them out to the pasture.

But this morning was special. She could feel it in the air. This chilly Imbolc morning as she passed the bare birch trees that marked her path, she looked for the important signs- and they were there. The delicate white snowdrop flowers that protruded from the thin layer of snow at the base of the trees signified that winter was finally losing its grip on her world. 

Hannah couldn’t help but feel the energy around her. It was as if something new, fresh, and exciting was about to happen. And as she thought ahead to the barn, she knew full well it would. Before she continued on to the barn, she had to stop and pick a few of the snowdrops. They foretold the future, both near and distant. 

This festival was about feminine energy and she knew the festival to come would be centered on her as the milk farmer’s daughter. And this festival she would be presenting them with her own maiden.

As she entered the barn, she gazed around at the cattle and the sheep. They lay nestled in their stalls. Many of them were plump with unborn lambs and calves, others nursed newly born calves, their udders heavy with the first milk of the season. As Hannah wandered to the third stall, she opened it and smiled.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” came a soft feminine voice as Hannah spotted the young woman sitting in the hay beside a pregnant ewe. The animal took little notice of the two as Hannah came in and settled down beside the woman. 

“Castiel,” she said with a smile. The other woman was Hannah’s best-kept secret. A mystical wanderer who had happened upon the barn a few weeks ago, waited for Hannah every morning. Castiel represented mystery. She had wandered all over Britain, alone, seeking the druidic mysteries of nature.

But on this Imbolc dawn, the day for feminity and sweet delicate love, she had declared her dedication to Hannah. 

“I’m going to present you to them all at the festival,” Hannah told her wayward lover as she reached forward and brushed a hand threw her hair only to have Castiel pull her in for a deep kiss.

Making love in the hay of the barn, far from the prying eyes of curious villagers, or Hannah’s suspicious parents had been new and exciting not long ago. But today it was even more profound because the air was heavy with the magic of the goddess. As the two melded together, feeling the heat of one another’s bodies, the soft whimpers of ecstasy falling from both women’s lips, the world around them fell away and all that was left were two women making love in the dairy barn on Imbolc. 

  
  



End file.
